1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a cleaner, and more particularly, to a cleaner having an additional cleaning apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a cleaner draws in dirt from a cleaning surface along with ambient air and then collects dirt using a dust-collector. However, since it is difficult to clean every place using a cleaner only, an additional cleaning apparatus may be required. For example, the additional cleaning apparatus can be designed to be able to remove dust, pet's fur or lint of a cloth by using static electricity or brushes. The additional cleaning apparatus can be removably mounted in the body of the cleaner so that it can be removed from the cleaner body and used separately according to the needs of the user.
Once the additional cleaning apparatus has been used, it is necessary to empty the additional cleaning apparatus of its contents such as dust, fur, or lint. However, if the additional cleaning apparatus is emptied manually by a user, the contents such as dust, fur, or lint may be dropped down, contaminating the surrounding area and requiring the user to re-clean the area. Accordingly, there is a need for a method for removing dust, pets' fur, or lint of a cloth from the additional cleaning apparatus automatically, to improve the user's convenience.